


Fighting Princess

by CaperCookie



Series: One Shots and Prompts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Gen, Poke'sans au, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: A little fluff based off of and takes place in "It IS a pretty dress..." by damnedxfate's universe.
Series: One Shots and Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fighting Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It IS a pretty dress...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467868) by [damnedxfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate). 



BBQ was walking to the daycare after he collected his newest gym badge, he had his Rotten Pokésans “Princess” on his shoulder. Princess had on a tiara, a lavender colored lacy dress, and little lavender high heel boots with little fake diamonds on the sides of the heels. He was what BBQ considered adorable. He was wearing it out in the open and other trainers mistook Princess for a Blueberry Pokésans and thought he wouldn’t be all that aggressive. When in battle though Princess was the exact opposite of what they expected. He was a frenzy of sadistic joy… they would all realize at one point that it wasn’t a Blueberry type Pokésans and for those who weren’t in charge of a gym that they chose the Pokésanses for the job. They expected to be going against a water type, and so used Fairy type or Grass type Pokésanses. Both being weak against Princess. Princess was Poison and Fire types both being effective against Fairy and Grass types. Princess was a menace to all those who attacked him. His most recent battle, as the one from the gym he nearly killed a Blueberry. BBQ still found it quite adorable that Princess was so bloodthirsty. It's honestly adorable how proud he is whenever he wins!

Princess was just so cute in general! Even when he did defiantly refuse to go into the Pokésans ball. His heels were digging into some of his scarrings on his shoulders. It was kinda painful, but it was fine since Princess was so happy. BBQ was bringing Princess over to one of the Sans’marts to get Princess a reward for so many victories. He even was experimenting with what he gave Princess as treats. He got Princess some macaron kind of Pokétreats. He hoped that Princess liked them. They were going to be great. At least, he hoped so. BBQ went down the more cutesy isle and let Princess go and get whatever he so does desire. It was mostly just a dress or two as he already had a lot of the same dresses. Princess then hopped onto BBQ’s head scratching him so much that BBQ might have thought that he was doing it on purpose to tell him where he’d like to go next.

They went through the battle section since Princess still wanted some battle things. Princess was dragging a Pokésans size punching bag towards BBQ. BBQ picked up the punching bag that Princess was dragging and put it into their cart. They got other items with them ranging from little fighting books and even a little buddy like thing that a Pokésans was supposed to fight. BBQ paid at the end and Princess went to enter and exit his Pokésans ball each time with one of his items. It was almost like he was putting them in a room of some sort. The inside of a Pokésans ball was something that BBQ would never know of, but that’s fine with him. When Princess was done with putting all of his items into the Pokésans ball Princess hopped onto BBQ’s shoulder and was directing him through movement to go and find another Pokésans gym.

The sun was setting though and so BBQ didn’t listen and they went to one of those wondrous things known as hotels. This one even allowed Pokésans’s outside of their Pokésans balls! BBQ got them a room and Princess was throwing a fit. An adorable fit. Princess was attacking BBQ because of him getting the room instead of going further. At one point BBQ started chuckling as it was honestly adorable. Princess went inside their Pokésans ball and dragged out the Pokésans friend. He then went to beat the Pokésans friend into a pulp. By the time that he was done he ripped his dress a bit. BBQ could see that Princess was sad when he figured out that he accidentally tore up his princess dress.

BBQ was chuckling at how adorable his little Pokésans was. Princess then went into their Pokésans ball again and came out a little later in a little red sundress. BBQ yawned a little and told Princess that he was going to sleep. He went into his bed after turning the light off. When he was asleep Princess got onto the bed and curled up on BBQ’s head and went to sleep there. Princess smiled a little before he went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is this story! I haven't really played any pokemon so this might not be accurate. This was absolutely lovely to write and made me feel so much better about writing so much terrible stuff. Anyways this was fun to write and I'd like to thank damnedxfate for writing the amazing oneshot that inspired this!


End file.
